sfgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Submissions
Replacing Normal Characters: Now the creating a custom normal character easy. First, download Game Maker version 7(IT AS TO BE V7). Then open Game Maker. Now look at the icons at the top. There should be a red pacman thing. Click it and it will say "sprite0". Click "Load Sprite" and find where you put Sonic FGX. Now, load that sprite and click "Edit Sprite". Then if you want you can: (A) Recolor every sprite it shows 1-by-1. (B) Click "Image" and click either "Colorize", Colorize Partial", "Intensity"(For if u want to make something like an all white or black Sonic or if u wanna make demon Sonic), or click "Invert" (for things like Nega Sonic.). When you are done click the Blue square disc at the top and save it as a "gif" file. (Ex: Kick.gif) Then make a notepad or something and open it. There put the size of the sprite. (Ex: 46 50 It normally says the size each time u highlight the sprite you made. Then save it.Load up GX(Sonic FGX) then play.) ^-^ Replacing Super Characters: This is a little tricky. Super character need a normal form. Like Sonic to Super Sonic. Same applies to these that all frames must match their actions. Once you complete you super character, name them the same as you normal form, then add super on the end (sonic super.gif). Once you've done that, Run Sonic FGX and choose the super character to be replaced. Input the name of the normal form, not the super for this will result in a green circle appearing. The super form will be uploaded automatically. Once done, meet the requirements for the super form to activate. Replacing Projectiles Projectiles are easy to replace and don't have a frame limit. You can use as many frames as needed. Remember to put the characters name (super form at the end if it for a super character) then end it with object (espio object.gif). This will also be automatically uploaded with your character. Note that the size won't affect it collision. It still uses that same size collision as the original. Also for Super Shadow's explosion effect after it hits an enemy, end that sprite with object2.gif. Replacing Signs, life icons and voices To replace signs and life icons, you will need to create a one-frame animation for each. The name of the animation will need to be the same as the character you are making it for, but followed with either 'sign' or 'icon', for the sign and icon respectively. For example, a sign and icon for a custom of a Mario character, entitled 'Mario.gif' would be 'Mario sign.gif' and 'Mario icon.gif' Replacing voice files works similarly, except a character can have up to four different voice files. The character name in the file type should be followed with the word 'voice' and then the number one, two, three, or four. The file should be in '.wav' format. Going back to the Mario example, a voice file for that character would be 'Mario voice1.wav'. The following are what each 'voice file' does. -(character name) voice1.wav: Changes the voice used for the characters attack. -(character name) voice2.wav: Changes the voice for when either a Sonic or Shadow custom uses their Super form. -(character name) voice3.wav: Changes the voice for when a Sonic custom changes to their Dark Super form. -(character name) voice4.wav: Changes the voice used when the character dies. =Animation Frames= Posted below will be frame action of each characters. Members may post the animations of some that are not listed. Sonic's Animations standing 0-6 walking 7-13 jog 14-21 run 22-29 sprint 30-37 dash 38-45 jump 46-50 duck 51-54 roll 55-58 spin dash 59-62 stopping 63-68 (repeats at frame # 66) homing attack 69-72 (repeats at #71) bounce up 73-76 (repeats at #75) fall 77-86 wall cling 87 trick 88-97 grind 98-99 landing 100-102 (not used but is still there) ring loss (in air) 103-109 ring loss (on ground) 110-115 getting up 116-123 summersault slide 124-137 (repeats at #136) lightdash (same as homing attack so don't do this animations) holding 138-140 Category:Sprites Category:characters Category:custom Category:unlockable Category:submissions